Wake Me Up Before You GoGo
by Fujiko Kuwabara
Summary: This was just some random fic I wrote...I got the idea one night while I was listening to Wham! and staring at the YuYu Hakusho poster by my bed. I don't know what I was thinking. Enjoy!:P


This is what you get when you listen to Wham!'s Wake Me Up (Before You Go-Go) over and over again and just stare at a YuYu Hakusho poster. Christ, I'm sorry.

* * *

"I can't believe this..."

Yusuke grumbled, looking at himself in a mirror.

Kuwabara turned around in a small circle, trying to look at his butt.

"God, people in the eighties sure were-"

"Queer?"

"Well, I was gonna say weird, but..." He shrugged. "Whatever floats your boat."

"Shut up...god, this is _terrible_!"

"It's not that bad, we're gonna make a lotta fan girls happy..."

"Damn this dare..."

"Remember, we gotta be enthusiastic."

The two stood behind a big red curtain, wearing X-large "Choose Life" shirts and neon pink and green short shorts.

The lights turned off and the curtains slowly opened. The two snapped their fingers when they heard "Jitterbug" four times.They stood in the middle of the stage, doing this weird 1980's dance with big smiles on their faces. Yusuke began to sing, sounding exactly like George Michael.

"You put the boom-boom into my heart  
You send my soul sky high when your lovin' starts  
Jitterbug into my brain  
Goes a bang-bang-bang 'til my feet do the same  
But something's bugging you  
Something ain't right  
My best friend told me what you did last night  
Left me sleepin' in my bed  
I was dreaming, but I should have been with you instead."

The two sang together, doing the weird eighties dance and snapping their fingers.

"Wake me up before you go-go!

Don't leave me hangin' on like a yo-yo!

Wake me up before you go-go

I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high

Wake me up before you go-go

'Cause I'm not plannin' on going solo

Wake me up before you go-go

Take me dancing tonight!"

Hiei laughed hysterically and loudly from this audience.

"This is so gay!"

Kuwabara, without missing a beat, flipped Hiei off, still dancing.

"You take the grey skies out of my way  
You make the sun shine brighter than Doris Day  
Turned a bright spark into a flame  
My beats per minute never been the same

'Cause you're my lady, I'm your fool  
It makes me crazy when you act so cruel  
Come on, baby, let's not fight  
We'll go dancing, everything will be all right!"

"Wake me up before you go-go

Don't leave me hanging on like a yo-yo

Wake me up before you go-go

I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high

Wake me up before you go-go

'Cause I don't plan on going solo

Wake me up before you go-go

Take me dancing tonight, yeah, yeah, baby!"

Yusuke and Kuwabara faced each other, dancing together and listening to the two "Jitterbugs" in the song. Yusuke laughed, actually starting to _enjoy _what they were doing. He had danced to this song when he was about two, his mom had loved it and she played it all the time. Right now in the audience, she was dancing in her seat and mouthing the words, smiling at her baby boy up on stage.

"Cuddle up, baby, move in tight  
We'll go dancing tomorrow night  
It's cold out there, but it's warm in bed  
They can dance, we'll stay home instead!"

Hiei fell out of his seat, still laughing hysterically. His sides began to hurt and he had started crying because he was laughing so damn hard.

"Oh, god, the pain!" He cried. Yusuke and Kuwabara glared at him, flipping him off and still dancing.

"Wake me up before you go-go

Don't leave me hangin' on like a yo-yo

Wake me up before you go-go

I don't wanna miss it when you hit that high

Wake me up before you go-go

'Cause I don't plan on goin' solo

Wake me up before you go-go

Take me dancing tonight!

Wake me up before you go-go, don't you dare to leave me hanging on like a yo-yo  
Take me dancing!"

The two struck a weird pose as the song ended. The audience was quiet except for Hiei's loud laughter.

"Oh, God, what the hell was that!"

He screamed, holding his sides very tightly and letting out a loud obnoxious high-pitched giggled that was followed by a very loud snort that echoed through the whole auditorium. People stood up and began cheering for Yusuke and Kuwabara, clapping and whistling. The two held hands and took a bow. When they came back up, they realized that they were holding hands. They let go of their hands, jumping back and away from one another.

"Thank you very much, everybody! I gotta go wash my hands..." Yusuke mumbled, wiping his hands on his shirt. The curtain came slowly down as Kuwabara waved to the audience.

"Aww.." He said sadly, pouting as the curtain touched his feet. He looked at Yusuke, and the two of them heard laughter; a weird high-pitched cackling snorting laughter. They thought it was Hiei's, pulling back the curtain the two of them saw two men taking Hiei, who was wrapped up in a straight jacket and was still laughing , through the auditorium doors. They slammed loudly behind the three and everybody could hear Hiei screaming.

"Oh, Christ, that was funny!"

The laughter continued from behind them. They let go of the curtain and turned around, looking at...Fujiko (ME! ).

"Oh, good Lord, what the hell was that!" She cried, taking her glasses off and wiping away her tears.

"Kuwabara...do you think it's too late to call those two guys back over here so they can take your girlfriend away with Hiei?"

"I dunno...this girl is insane!"

* * *

Like all my other fics (besides Yusuke Horror Picture Show, Natural Born Killers, and Yusuke and Kuwabara's Excellent Adventure and all the other fics based on movies), I had no idea how the hell to end it, but...some how, I did...God, what the hell was I thinking? Reviews, anybody? sweat drops 


End file.
